First Blood
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: Sequel to True Blood. Three months and still no trace of Sophie. Will Mick, Josef and Jess ever find her before Lance can kill her?What is Coraline hiding and who is back from Josef past and wants Jess gone for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone I'm back with the anticipated sequel to True Blood. I am so excited and I have so many ideas. I don't know if I can fit it all into one story. Hmm maybe I will do another story….wait lets focus on this one first. Gosh I am so gullible sometimes…maybe not. Well anyway hope you enjoy it. By the way flashbacks are in Italics as usual and this is in Mick's POV. **

**Summary: Three months after where True Blood left out, Mick, Jess, Josef, Beth, and Coraline are desperately searching for Sophie who is still in the hands of Coraline's brother Lance. Why does he have her and does Coraline know more than what she is telling everyone and why is another person from Josef's past back and why does this someone need Jess out of the picture Will they find Sophie in time or will Lance kill her. Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS and Supernatural belongs to The CW. I own only Jess and Sophie. Fred belongs to dramafreak07.**

Chapter 1

Three months. To humans three months is just three months, but to a vampire it's so much more. Three months is the decision between life and death. Most vamps can't survive three months without blood. In Sophie's case she might already be dead. We still couldn't find her we hadn't heard from Lance in nearly a month. No knew where to find him or Sophie. Jess was getting more worried everyday and feared for her life. Josef tried to stay positive, but there was something that was bothering him and Coraline, well she was hiding something. Beth was trying everything. Police reports, FBI, CIA everything, but nothing was working. It was three months today that Sophie went missing.

Three months ago:

"_How long have you known Sophie" Jess asked._

"_About 200 years, we've done a lot of work together" Fred explained taking a piece of hair and putting it on wax paper and putting it into an oven-like storage place. "Why was she kidnapped?"_

"_We don't know. We have to bring another vampire named Coraline to the kidnapper and some sort of compound" I explained._

"_Well I can understand why he wants Coraline. Take a look here" Fred said showing us the computer._

"_May god its Lance" Josef said._

"_Who" I asked._

"_Another really ancient vampire. He's trouble Mick real trouble" Josef said._

"_What would he want with Coraline" Jess asked._

"_You don't know? Lance is Coraline's brother. Their family has created a compound that can make a vampire human for a period of time" Fred explained._

"_That explains how Coraline became human and is now a vampire again" Jess said._

"_Someone mention me" a voice said. We all turned to see Coraline standing in the doorway._

"_Coraline, Lance has Sophie"._

"_Lance?" Coraline began. "My brother Lance. I told him not to touch her"._

"_Coraline what are you talking about? Where's Sophie?" Jess began crying. Josef held her close._

"_Coraline please. Where is she" Josef said._

"_I don't know, but this doesn't concern you" Coraline said._

"_Sophie is our concern now" I told her._

"_Part of Sophie is your concern, but there's more to her than you think" Coraline said. She looked over at Fred. "Winifred Parker. Haven't seen you since the day you almost burned"._

"_Screw you Coraline and don't call me Winifred" she said angrily._

"_Coraline. I'm going to ask you one last time. What do you know" I pleaded._

"_All in good time Mick. I'll help you find Sophie, but I'm not turning myself over to Lance"._

Present Time:

That day seemed just like yesterday. Still no answers.

"Mick?" someone called. I awoke from my trance and saw Jess standing in the doorway.

"Anything from the gypsies" I asked. Jess shook her head.

"They're still searching, but nothing yet" she told me.

"Where's Josef" I asked.

"I don't know" Jess said shifting uncomfortably.

"Jess are you ok" I asked.

"Mick I…I don't know" she said. "I haven't been feeling well lately and I'm scared. I think Josef is going to propose again".

"Jess that's great, but why are you scared" I asked.

"I love Josef truly I do, but I can't get married to him right now" she said. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"I know where your friend is. Come to Paris and I can help you" the voice said.

"Mick who was that" Jess asked.

"I don't I think it was someone who was French, they said we have to go to Paris and that they can help us find her".

**There you have it. It's not the greatest start, but it's the best I could come up with. Read and Review please. What's going on with Jess you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the story alerts and the reviews. Hope you enjoying it. As always character ideas and story ideas are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS and Supernatural belongs to The CW. **

Chapter 2

_Recap:_

"_I know where your friend is. Come to Paris and I can help you" the voice said._

"_Mick who was that" Jess asked._

"_I don't I think it was someone who was French, they said we have to go to Paris and that they can help us find her"._

"Paris?" Jess asked. "Why Paris".

"I don't know, but this is the only lead we have" I told her.

"What lead" a voice said. Jess and I turned around to see Josef. He ran up to Jess and kissed her.

"Where were you" she asked.

"I went to go see some of the gypsies. They aren't too please that we haven't found Sophie" he said. He looked over at me. "What lead?"

"I just got a phone call from someone. Someone who said that they knew where Sophie was and to come to Paris" I told him.

"Why Paris" Josef asked.

"We don't know, but right now it's the only lead we have" Jess told him.

"Are you sure this person wasn't lying. Have Sam and Dean found anything" Josef asked.

"We don't know if he or she was lying. Sam and Dean haven't found anything and I think that we should go to Paris. We can look for her overseas while everyone else looks for her here. It's the only option we have. Do you have a better suggestion" I said.

Josef stood there for a minute and said "When do we leave".

"The next flight to Paris isn't until tomorrow morning" Jess said looking up from my computer. "How many tickets should I book? Is Beth coming".

"Am I coming where" Beth said walking into the room.

"We're going to Paris. We have a new lead. We think Sophie may be in Paris" I said.

"Well I'm coming with you then" Beth said.

"No you not" I told her.

"Yes I am" Beth said walking over to Jess and typing something on the computer. "Oh look I just booked four tickets for tomorrow morning".

"Genius" Jess said.

"Well I better start packing. See you bright and early tomorrow" Beth said smirking.

"I think I hear wedding bells" Josef said. Jess smacked him.

"You two better go pack" I told them.

"We'll see you in the morning" Jess told me.

"Remember the first time we went to Paris" Jess asked Josef while they were packing.

"How could I forget, it was the first time we had sex" Josef laughing. Jess smacked him.

"Is that all you can think about" Jess said putting clothes into her bag.

"No, but when it comes to you its pretty much the main attraction besides your beauty" he replied bringing her close to him.

"Are you only saying that so I'll sleep with you" she asked.

"Maybe. Is it working?" he asked slyly.

"Perhaps" she replied. He began to kiss her neck.

"This so beats packing" he said unbuttoning her shirt.

"It's been three months and they still haven't given up Coraline" a woman said.

"Well after the little phone call you've made they should be on their way now" a man replied.

"Tell me again why I'm helping you Lance" the woman said.

"I want Coraline and you want Josef and you want his little girlfriend out of the picture Evelyn" Lance said. He walked over to a curtain and pulled to reveal Sophie on a table with a wooden steak in her stomach. "If they care about her so much, they'll come after her and agree to our terms" he said grinning evilly.

**Chapter 2, there you have it. Thanks to all the people doing story alerts and reviews. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. Hope everyone is enjoying it. Please review. I'm getting lots of story alerts, but not many reviews. I will be introducing a few new characters soon. If you want I can put up pictures of what a few of them look like.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS.**

Chapter 3

We all got on the plane the next morning. I knew that it would be a very long flight. We didn't have time to chat about certain things….we all knew that we had work to do if we were going to find Sophie in time.

"Ok so describe the voice for me again" Josef told me for the tenth time.

"It was a women and she had a French accent" I told him. Jess was looking out the window obliviously thinking about something. She looked paler than usual.

"Any background noises. Anything you heard that could have been clues to where she was" Beth asked.

"Nothing. It was very quiet" I said. A stewardess walked up to us.

"Would you like anything right now" she asked.

"Scotch on the rocks please" Josef said. She nodded. She looked at the rest of us.

"I think the rest of us are fine here" I told her. She nodded and walked away. I got a strange vibe from her, but I decided to shake it off.

"Mick is Jess alright" Beth asked.

"Honestly I don't know. She looks sick. I'm getting worried about her" I told Beth.

"Worried about whom" Josef asked getting into our conversation.

"Beth and I are worried about Jess, Josef. Do you know if there is anything wrong with her" I asked.

"No, although she has been a little distance lately" he told us.

* * *

"They're on their way" Lance said.

"I know" Evelyn replied.

"Everything is falling into place and soon we will have what we want" Lance said looking at Sophie.

"They better hurry. She can't survive like this much longer" Evelyn said.

"Relax my dear. She's not like other vampires and remember she does have a history with this sort of thing. She was just fine when this thing happened then and she'll be fine now"

* * *

The plane landed very early in the morning in France time. We got our luggage and went to look for a cab. As we began to walk I felt that someone was following us.

"Guys" I began. "Slow down. Someone is following us". We all began to walk slower. We turned to a corner and stood there and waited. The figure came and round the corner and I tried to grab her, but she knocked me to the ground. I got a good look at her. It was the stewardess from the plane. She had dark skin and long dark brown hair. Josef tried to get her off of me, but she punched him and bared her vampire fangs, as well as Jess, Josef and I did.

"I want to know where she is" the women said with a British accent.

"Where who is" Jess asked helping Josef up.

"Who are you" I said.

"Anamaria de Pru. I to know where my sister is" she said. We all started at her shocked.

**Well there is Chapter 3. Sorry if it's a little short. If you're wondering where Coraline is, she is going to be showing up soon and I will reveal who Evelyn is. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Hope you are enjoying my twists. Everyone seems to be worrying about Jess. She is ok, she is having something unexpected happening to her.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS and Supernatural belongs to the CW**

Chapter 4

"_I want to know where she is" the women said with a British accent._

"_Where who is" Jess asked helping Josef up._

"_Who are you" I said._

"_Anamaria de Pru. I to know where my sister is" she said. We all started at her shocked_

We all were quiet no one said anything.

"Who….who did you say you were" I stuttered.

"Anamaria de Pru" she replied smirking.

"Sophie is your sister?" Josef started. "But you're…." she cut him off.

"Black?" Josef looked embarrassed. "Is that what you were going to say? Sophie is my half-sister, where the hell is she" she said angrily. We all looked at each other uncomfortably. "Well?"

"She's been kidnapped" Jess blurted out.

"Kidnapped? By bloody who" Anamaria screamed.

"Lance. He is a vampire who…." I was cut off.

"Is the brother of your ex-wife Coraline. Yes I know about her. Why?" She looked at me. "It's about the compound isn't it"?

"Yes. How do you know so much" Beth asked.

"I've done my research. I know everything about you all. Beth Turner, reporter at Buzzwire, boyfriend just died. Mick St. John, P.I. vamp for over 80 years. Josef Konstantin business man vamp for nearly 400 years, and last but not least little Jessica Laurence"

"I'm not that little" Jess sneered.

"I can see that. Don't ask so surprised that Sophie has a sister. I know you knew"

_6 months ago:_

"_So Sophie did you have anything siblings?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah I do. Her names Anamaria. She is amazing and a great person. She's my best friend" Sophie said smiling._

"_She sounds wonderful" Dean said._

"_Where is your sister" Jess asked._

"_She lives in Paris. I go see her every chance I get" Sophie explained._

"Jess? Sweetie are you okay" Josef asked.

"See, I knew you remembered me" Anamaria said.

"You knew that Sophie had a sister" I said.

"Yes, but I didn't know that Sophie was a vampire then and I didn't think I would ever met her" Jess said.

"Well you were wrong" Anamaria said.

"I guess I was" she replied.

"We need to get to our hotel" I told Anamaria.

"Why stay at a hotel, when you can stay somewhere for free" she replied.

"Are you implying something" Josef said.

"Maybe look if you stay at my place you'll get good freezers and blood. Well in your case" looking at Beth "You'll get a good bed and a good meal".

"I can live with that" Beth said.

"Well then it's settled" I said. "We'll stay with Anamaria". We got walked over to a cab that we had signaled, only to realize that three of us could only fit.

"Jess and I will get another one. Take them to 113 Rosewood Street" Anamaria told the driver. He nodded and they drove off. Anamaria walked up to Jess and put her hand on her stomach.

"This child will change you're life" she said.

"How do you know I'm pregnant" Jess asked shocked.

"I can feel another presence and I saw it in a vision" she began. Jess looked at her confused. "I'm a gypsy just like my sister. I have empathy and I have premonitions".

"Please don't tell anyone. I don' need the others worrying about me and Sophie espically Josef" Jess said.

"You're secret is safe with me" Anamaria said smiling.

"How is this possible? Vampires can't get pregnant" Jess said.

"Jess, it is an old gypsy tradition. Every century one vampire is chosen to bare a child. The child would be born human and could be turned or could stay human whatever the parents wanted to do. You and Josef have been chosen to have that child. You are very lucky" Anamaria said.

"Why me?" Jess asked.

"You were chosen. Not many vampires know why they are chosen, but they take this burden with great care" Anamaria said. "You better tell Josef soon. It's going to be a long nine months".

**Well, now you know what's wrong with Jess. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review. I may have the next chapter up within the hour, but I don't know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm getting a lot of new reviewers. Just to let you know, the picture of Anamaria is on my profile. Anytime that anyone wants to make suggestions or want something to happen, just PM me. I'm kinda stuck on how Evelyn should look, any suggestions would help.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS and Supernatural belongs to the CW**

Chapter 5

"I still don't see why we're keeping her alive" Evelyn said staring at Sophie. "She's worthless and a cold bitch".

"Evelyn, be patient. Besides, I think it's time to wake up sleeping beauty" Lance said pulling the stake out from her stomach. Sophie jolted up quickly breathing heavenly.

"Lance" Sophie spat.

"I knew you would remember me Sophie. All those wonderful memories coming back to you now?" he asked.

"Wonderful? I almost died because of you". She looked over to see Evelyn. "And you decided to get this piece of trash in your plans. Trying to finish what you started".

"Actually as much as I would love to kill you, there is something more important at the moment" Lance said.

"Something important like the compound perhaps?" Sophie said.

"How do you know about that" Evelyn asked.

"I know a lot and if you think that'll you'll get Josef back you're wrong. He will never love you" Sophie spat.

"Oh, but you're wrong. You are so wrong. You see once I am chosen to bare the child that your kind chooses every 100 years, he will love me and the child" Evelyn stated.

"The gypsies aren't stupid. They only chose someone worthy of the burden. You are not worthy and you never will be". Sophie knew that Jess would be chosen but wouldn't tell Evelyn that. She knew that Evelyn was trying to get Jess out of the picture so that she could carry the child. She had to get out of here.

"I will be worthy. Just something called process of elimination must take place" Evelyn said grinning evilly.

"Josef won't let you lay a hand on Jess you bitch" Sophie screamed.

"Enough" Evelyn screamed and stabbed Sophie with the stake causing her to collapse.

"You really must learn to control your temper" Lance said. "Although I thought you did try and kill Jessica Laurence while she was still human".

"Yes, but the thing I hired succeeded, but Josef turned her" Evelyn said. "This time she will not survive"

* * *

We got to Annamaria's with no problem. Jess and Annamaria arrived shortly after we did. Jess still looked paler, but she insisted that she was just tired. 

"Nice place, you got here" Josef said.

"Thanks. It was built in the early 17th century. Sophie and I restored it and we rent it out to vampire, werewolves, witches, even hunter" Annamaria explained.

"I'm guessing that you mean Sam and Dean" Beth asked.

"No not really. I've only met Sam and Dean twice. They don't come overseas much and I don't go to America much either" she said. Annamaria walked up to her door and pulled out a key.

"Lola. I'm back" she screamed. A young women with long blonde hair who looked about 25 came down the hall. "Everyone this is Lola Swann. She's a hunter. Lola this is Mick St. John, Beth Turner, Jessica Laurence, and Josef Konstantin. They're friend of Sophie's".

"Please to me you all. I'm sorry I can't get to know you better, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. It's a full moon the next couple of days; perfect time to do some rituals" she said walking out the door.

'Rituals?" I asked.

"Yes Lola's a bit odd. Every month when there is a full moon she disappears for a few days and says she's doing rituals. I've stopped asking because I'm not getting answers" Annamaria explained. "Jess can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure" she looked over at Josef who gave her a strange look. "It's nothing. I just need to explain a few things about Sophie. It not that big of a deal".

"Promise" Josef said.

"Promise" she replied giving him a kiss. She walked with Annamaria to the kitchen. "What did you need to talk to me about".

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't have anymore questions to about what we discussed earlier" Annamaria said.

"I don't think so. I'm nervous and excited. I would love to have a girl, but I need to tell Josef"

"Tell Josef what" a woman said. Annamaria and Jess turned around to face Coraline.

**Coraline's back! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fellow reader! Sorry I haven't updated as much as I usually do. I've been really busy and the next two weeks are going to be super busy so I may only get out 1 or no chapters out the next two weekends. Once again thanks for all the story alerts and reviews. I'm enjoying reading all your comments. I would also like you add that I'm still searching for how Evelyn should look like and suggestions would be nice. I'll make it a contest again if you want. Same prizes as my last one. I also wanted to let user Keli-sama know that half of Evelyn belongs to her. I feel so bad because she gave me the idea for the character and I never wrote down that she takes part of the credit for her. My deepest apology to you. I'm so so sorry. Now I'm going to stop blabbing and start writing.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS. Jess, Sophie, Anamaria, Lola, and part of Evelyn belong to me. The other half of Evelyn belongs to Keli-sama, and Fred belongs to dramafreak07. Supernatural belongs to The CW.**

Chapter 6

Recap:

"_I wanted to make sure that you didn't have anymore questions to about what we discussed earlier" Annamaria said._

"_I don't think so. I'm nervous and excited. I would love to have a girl, but I need to tell Josef"_

"_Tell Josef what" a woman said. Annamaria and Jess turned around to face Coraline._

"Coraline" Anamaria spat.

"Anamaria. So lovely to see you" Coraline said. "And little Jessica. I'm going to ask again tell Josef what?"

"Nothing" Jess lied.

"Come on Jess. I thought we were friends now. I'm trying to get back Sophie. If you have something to share with the class please do so" Coraline smirked.

"Fine" Jess began.

"Jess don't you bloody dare" Anamaria said.

"Shut it you Brit. Well?" Coraline stood there waiting impatiently.

"I'm pregnant" Jess mumbled.

"Sorry didn't catch that" Coraline said.

"I said I'm pregnant" Jess said louder.

"Ah, so the gypsies picked you" Coraline walked up to her and hugged her. "Congratulations. I want to be there when the little one is born" she said.

"Thank you" Jess said. "How the hell do I tell Josef".

"Well you better tell him soon because from what I've seen in my premonitions, your boyfriends gonna pop the question pretty soon" Anamaria said. Suddenly Mick, Josef, and Beth ran into the kitchen.

"What's the commotion?" Beth asked and looked over at Coraline. "Oh its you".

"Are you going to stab me this time Bethy" Coraline asked.

"Not likely" Beth replied.

"Coraline, what are you doing here" I asked.

"I know Sophie's in Paris. We have to find her before its too late. Lance is planning something. Something big" she replied. Just then Anamaria cell phone rang. She looked at her caller ID.

"It's Fred" she told us. "Hey Fred, any news…wait…wait slow down I'm going to put you on speaker" she said into the phone. "Repeat everything you just said".

"Okay well someone's broken into the lab" Fred said.

"And that's our concern because?" Josef said.

"Shut up" Anamaria said.

"Its your concern because they took almost everything" Fred said.

"Define everything" I said.

"Well you know how I got a sample of everyone's blood before you guys left and kept Lance's hair" Fred asked.

"Yes" I told her.

"Its gone everything and the worse part is you won't believe who took it" Fred said.

"Who took it" Jess asked.

"A werewolf" Fred replied.

"A werewolf, but that's impossible" Coraline said.

"It's not impossible anymore. This wolf has got to be working for someone, but this is bad. The thing has every, everyone's blood and god only knows what their going to do with it" Fred said.

"Keep us posted Fred" Anamaria said and hung up.

"This is not good" Josef said.

"What can a werewolf do with vampire's blood" Beth asked.

"Well for one they can trace us with their sense of smell" I told her.

"Lance must have hired one to see if we were on his trail to find Sophie" Coraline said.

"I thought you said that Lance wouldn't touch Sophie and now look what's happened" Anamaria said angrily.

"I told him not to, but apparently he didn't listen" Coraline said. "We will get her back".

"What the hell is going on" Josef said.

"They don't know, do they?" Anamaria asked.

"Know what" Jess asked.

"Look, Mick remember when I told you that one of King Louis's cousin's was the sire for my family?" Coraline asked.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Sophie" I asked.

"Well let's just say that Sophie's part of that family" Coraline said.

"You mean that Sophie's related to the sire and you" Jess said.

"And don't forget the black chick over here too" Anamaria said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Josef said. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"It's open" Anamaria yelled. They all heard the door open and close and the sound of footstep walking down to the kitchen. The kitchen door slowly opened.

"Excuse me, but I need a place to stay" the voice said. Josef turned around.

"Evelyn?"

**Cliff hanger. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Well here's the next chapter. I didn't get any reviews, but I did get one story alert. It's better than nothing. Please review or add this story to story alert. It's what keeps me writing this story**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS. Jess, Sophie, Anamaria,and part of Evelyn belong to me. The other half of Evelyn belongs to Keli-sama.**

Chapter 7

Recap:

"_Evelyn?"_

"Josef? Is that you?" she ran up to him and hugged him. Jess cleared her throat. I looked over at her; she had the same look as the one when Sarah came back. This was clearly not good. Anamaria walked up to me.

"This is not good" she told me. I nodded.

"Evelyn its been so long. How have you been?" Josef asked.

"I've been wonderful. I have been to so many nice places" she stopped and looked over at Jess. "And you are?"

"Evelyn this is Jessica Laurence" Josef said.

"Oh yes I've heard of you. You're the little bitch who broke Josef heart. I'm surprised he took you back. After you left him life was quite unbearable for him, but…thanks to me I made it bearable" Evelyn said. Jess stood there and stared. Oh if Sophie was here Evelyn would have been knocked out by now. Jess just shook her head and got up and walked out the door.

"Did I say something wrong" Evelyn asked innocently. Josef got up and went after Jess.

"Well that was interesting" Beth said.

"You know that was I love all the drama" said an unfamiliar voice. We all turned around to see a boy who looked about 15 with short black hair.

"Will! What have I said about listening into other people's conversations and using your invisibility" Anamaria exclaimed.

"Sorry Ann, I couldn't help it. It just kept calling. Who's tall dark and shady" Will said pointing at Mick.

"Do I really look tall, dark, and shady" I asked Beth.

"In a good kind of way" she replied.

"William stop being so rude. They're friends of Sophie's" Anamaria said.

"Sophie she's here? Where is she? Is she ok? Is she seeing anyone?" Will said quickly.

"Wow kid, slow down. What's your name?" I said.

"I'm William Donovan the third" Will said proudly. "You are?"

"Mick St. John the first. This is Beth Turner" I told him

"Hello. Sounds like you have a thing for Sophie" she said.

"Yeah, but don't tell her that. Where is she" Will asked.

"Does he not know" I asked.

"No" Anamaria said.

"Know what" he said.

"Sophie has been kidnapped" I told him.

"By whom" he said angrily. He looked over at Coraline. "Its Lance isn't it. You told me he wouldn't lay a hand on her".

"I told him that. He didn't listen. We're going to get her back" Coraline assured him.

"What is going on" Evelyn asked.

"It's a very long story" Anamaria told her. She sat down and told her everything.

* * *

"Jessica please stop" Josef caught up to her and grabbed her.

"Josef let go?" Jess tried to get out of his grasp.

"What is wrong?" he asked her.

"You're going to end up leaving me and turning on me again. Just like when Sarah came back" she began crying.

"Jess nothing is going to tear us apart again. I promise you. Let me prove it to you" he got down on one knee. "Jessica Laurence, marry me?"

"Yes" she said smiling. He got up and kissed her.

**Aww I love this chapter. How much do you want to bet I'm gonna do something to screw the relationship up. Knowing me I will. Sorry it took so long. Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been awhile. I'm on Easter break till Tuesday so I should have a couple of chapters up, but however my teachers were stupid and gave me homework, so I'll try to update as best as I can. I'm hoping to get this story done before my spring break and have the trequel up during my spring break. **

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS. Jess, Sophie, Anamaria,and part of Evelyn belong to me. The other half of Evelyn belongs to Keli-sama.**

Chapter 8

"Do you have any idea on how to find Sophie" Will asked Coraline.

"I've tried looking for Sophie's scent, but she keeps her scent hidden. Lance on the other hand I haven't tried looking for" Coraline replied.

"Why" Anamaria asked.

"I'm putting myself and everyone else in danger if I do. Lance knows things. Many things. He knows when a vamp is looking for him" Coraline replied. "I can't begin to tell you all how sorry I am for what's happened to Sophie".

"Coraline, you can't keep blaming yourself. We'll find her" I told her.

"Were you and Sophie close" Beth asked.

"Very actually" Coraline said. 

"We all were" Anamaria said sitting beside Coraline.

"Why did you never mention them" I asked.

"We had a falling out many years ago before I met you" Coraline explained.

"She means that Lance came after Sophie once before" Anamaraia explained.

"What happened" Evelyn asked.

"This isn't the first time Lance has kidnapped Sophie" Coraline said looking out the window. "It happened about 140 years ago".

"She almost died because of your brother" Will said.

"What" Beth said.

"As I said before Lance kidnapped Sophie about 140 years ago. Sophie was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. For weeks we looked for her. When we finally found her she was practically dead. Lance had tortured her. She had been cut and blood was drained from her body and worst of all she had nearly a gallon of dead man's blood in her body. That put her in a coma for nearly 3 months. No one thought that she was going to pull through but she did anyhow, but this had left consequences. Sophie has to have fresh human blood once every 3 months if she doesn't she could slip back into a coma. On the plus side because of all the dead man's blood in her system it has caused her to become immune to it" Coraline explained.

"So if Sophie hasn't had any fresh blood she's in risk of dying" Evelyn asked.

"Yes" Anamaria said.

"We need to work faster then" I said. "Jess and Josef have been gone for a while"

"Someone mention us" we all turned around to see Jess and Josef.

"Where in the bloody hell have you two been" Anamaria exclaimed. Josef looked at Jess.

"Well…"Jess began. She put her hand in front of Anamaria. On her ring finger was a diamond ring.

"Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. You're engaged" Anamaria exclaimed. She gave Jess a hug. 

"Well its about time" I told Josef.

"Hey better late than never. I'm just glad she said yes this time" he said pulling her close.

"Congratulations Josef" Evelyn said coming up to him.

"When's the big day" Beth asked.

"Hopefully soon. We want to do this as soon as possible" Josef said.

"Does next Sunday work" Anamaria asked.

"What" Jess asked? "That a little over a week. I have a lot to plan".

"Don't you worry sweetie. Coraline, Beth and I will handle everything" Anamaria said.

"Are you sure" Jess asked. Anamaria looked at her.

"Yes I'm sure". No one seemed to notice that Evelyn had slipped out.

"I call the spirits to rise and protect those" Lola chanted.

"Moons about ready to come out Lola" Lola turned around and saw Evelyn.

"What do you want" Lola asked.

"I have another favor to ask" Evelyn asked.

"Another? You owe me so much right now. First you wanted me to kill Jessica Laurence, then you wanted me to steal some hair and blood, what more could you possibly want" Lola asked.

"Lola dear sweet Lola. I've asked you to do these things so that I wouldn't revel what you truly are. You do know what many people do to werewolves these days don't you?" Evelyn said.

"I am well aware of it. Now what do you want me to do?" Lola asked.

"It's not just about what Evelyn wants you to do, it's also about what I want you to do" Lance said coming up behind Evelyn. "We want you to kill Sophie de Pru"

**There you have it. Did you think that Lola was the werewolf or not. Well anyway hope you enjoyed it. I should have another chapter up tomorrow night. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been awhile. I've been so busy. I've started another story too, so I'm going back and forth with it. Feel free to read it if you like Harry Potter. New contest everyone. I need all my readers to start looking for a wedding gown for Jess. Winner of course will get to create a character or something else. Start PMing me pictures.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS. Jess, Sophie, Anamaria,and part of Evelyn belong to me. The other half of Evelyn belongs to Keli-sama.**

Chapter 9

"Well I think we should call it a night" I told everyone.

"I agree. We're gonna need our strength if we're gonna find Sophie" Anamaria said. We all got up and said our goodnights and went up stairs to our freezers or in Beth's case a bed.

* * *

"Can you believe we're getting married in 9 days" Jess asked as she and Josef were walking into their rooms.

"It feels like forever" he said grabbing her waist and pulling her close. He began to kiss her neck.

"Come on Josef. You keep this up. We're going to be bored on our honeymoon" Jess whined.

"Actually I may have a few tricks up my sleeve" Josef said kissing her. She pulled away.

"Should I be scared or excited" Jess asked.

"Both" he said.

"Well in that case" she began. "Maybe I should give you a preview of what's to come". He smiled. She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a lacey red bra. Josef came towards her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Red was always the best color on you" he said kissing her deeply. Just then Evelyn came bursting through the door.

"Josef are you…." she stopped. "Oh I see I'm interrupting something".

"No. Nothing at all" Jess said pulling her shirt back on.

"Ok well anyway. I needed to know what color scheme you're going for the wedding?" Evelyn said.

"Burgundy and white" Josef said.

"Very well then" she said writing something down and walked out of the room.

"What exactly happened between you two? I never recalled you mentioning her" Jess said sitting down.

"It was a long time ago. What Evelyn and I had was nothing compared to what we have now. She was my past and you and only you are my future. I promise" Josef said.

"Promises are hard to keep" Jess said.

"Don't talk like that. Nothing is keeping us apart this time" he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Nice to see you back here Evie" Lance said sarcastically.

"Shut up" she said still walking. She walked over to where Sophie was.

"Something wrong" Lance asked.

"I'm helping plan the stupid wedding. I'm sick of damsel in distress over here and little miss prima donna. Hell I'm sick of everyone. Our plan is not working. Josef is madly in love with the bitch" Evelyn said angrily.

"And…" Lance replied.

"Its time we get rid of Sophie de Pru….for good" Evelyn said.

"I thought that was my job" Lola said coming out of the shadows.

"You've been fired" Evelyn said pulling out a knife and slitting Lola's throat. Evelyn pulled the skate out from stomach. She jolted up and Evelyn held her down and bared her fangs and bite Sophie's neck. Lance began to laugh evilly, but were soon drowned out by Sophie's screams.

**There you have it. Do you hate me right now?Well anyway hope you enjoyed it. I will try to have another chapter up soon. Read and Review and enter my contest.**


	10. Chapter 10

Well everyone I'm back with the anticipated sequel to True Blood

**Hey guys. Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been awhile. I've been so busy. Good news through I am out of school now so I can get caught up with this story.**

**I haven't really gotten a lot of reviews or idea's for Jess's wedding dress. There are only gonna be 1 more chapter till it's over then I'll start the trequel. I will go on a short hiatus with this series. I will post the first chapter of it in maybe early or mid July. Any ideas for story titles would be great. However it must have the word blood in it.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS. Jess, Sophie, Anamaria,and part of Evelyn belong to me. The other half of Evelyn belongs to Keli-sama.**

Chapter 10

"Will, hurry up and get the guest bedrooms ready" Anamaria screamed.

"I'm going" Will sighed.

"Hey need some help" I asked.

"Help would be amazing" he replied. Will gave some sheets to me and began cleaning up the bedroom, although his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Hey kid, you okay?" I asked.

"Just worried about Sophie and overwhelmed with everything"

"Yeah I can see why who all is coming" I asked.

"I don't know. All of a sudden we got a bunch of calls saying they needed rooms. We have more rooms now that Lola spilt. It doesn't help that the wedding is tomorrow." Will said sweeping.

"What happened to Lola" I asked.

"Don't know, but don't mention this to Ann, but you know why she'd always disappear when there was a full moon?"

"No" I said

"Yep she's a werewolf alright"

"Damn it" I cursed.

"What" Will asked.

"Lola was the one who stole the samples from the lab. She's the only one who could have done it".

"You're right because she got back from a trip a day before you guys got here" Will said.

"Where's Lola now" I asked.

"God only knows" Will said. Just then Beth came in.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning" she replied. "Need any help".

"Sure the extra work would be nice" Will said.

"So how's that best man speech going" Beth asked.

"Who said anything about being best man" I asked.

"Oh he hasn't asked you yet. Oops sorry" Beth said laughing. Just then Josef walked in.

"What's so funny" he asked.

"Josef, my dear friend. I would be honored to be your best man for the wedding" I told him.

"But how did you…" he stopped looking over at Beth. "Thanks so much for doing it".

"Well we have the bridesmaids, the best man, the preacher, the bride. What about the maid of honor?" Will asked.

"Actually I was hoping Beth would do it" Jess said walking in.

"Jess are you sure. I mean why not someone else" Beth said

"Beth I don't want someone else I want you" Jess said smiling.

"Then I'll do it" Beth said.

"Tomorrow is going to be wonderful" Josef said pulling Jess close. "Any chance of me seeing that wedding dress before tomorrow?"

"Not a chance" Jess replied.

* * *

Sophie laid on the table breathing heavenly. There was blood everywhere. She knew that she couldn't survive much longer. She had to. She had to stop Evelyn and Lance. She had to protect Jess and the baby. She couldn't hold on much longer. Suddenly she saw and dark figure and passed out.

"Don't worry Sophie de Pru. Its not your time yet" the figure said.


	11. Chapter 11

Well everyone I'm back with the anticipated sequel to True Blood

**Hey guys. Here is the next to last chapter. I can't wait to start writing the next story. I have so many ideas and I think you guys are going to like it. There's going to be tons of new characters and a few surprises. I am going to be taking a break from the series for a bit. I'm going to start a new Supernatural story. I will start writing chapters for the trequel, but I may not be posting them quite yet. I don't know how things will go, but I promise I will get it out before July is over.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS. Jess, Sophie, Anamaria,and part of Evelyn belong to me. The other half of Evelyn belongs to Keli-sama. Supernatural is belongs to The CW.**

Chapter 11

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. I had never seen Josef so happy and anxious. We both went downstairs and found Jess talking to Anamaria.

"Well why isn't the blushing bride getting ready for her special day" Josef teased. She laughed and kissed him.

"Well this blushing bride needs to get some last minute details straight" she said. "Actually Ann and Mick can you excuse me and Josef for a moment."

"Sure darling" Ann replied. We walked out of the room. She turned to me. "You think she's going to tell him finally about the baby?"

"I hope" I said. We leaned closer to the door.

"What's wrong" Josef asked. "Not having second thoughts are you?"

"No. Oh god no. I need to tell you something" Jess replied.

"What is it" he asked.

"I'm…I'm…just so happy" Jess said. I smacked my forehead.

"Leave to Jess to put things off till the last minute" Anamaria said.

"Everything ready" Evelyn asked walking up to me and Anamaria.

"Yes. It is" I said.

"Any word on Sophie" she asked.

"No nothing" Ana.

"Well that's good" Evelyn said.

"Excuse me" Anamaria said.

"You heard me and it's about time too" Evelyn said.

I bared my fangs as well as she did, but I was knocked out from behind as well as Anamaria.

"Sophie is dead and the wedding will not even take place after I'm through with the bitch" Evelyn laughed. "Thanks Lance"

"Anytime darling" he replied.

"Hey Mick…" Coraline began. "Lance. Evelyn. I should have known".

"Well you're a bit late" Lance said and stabbed her. Evelyn suddenly heard footsteps.

"Quickly, help me put them in the basement" Evelyn said.

"Evelyn where's Mick and Ann" Josef asked.

"They went onto the church" Evelyn said.

"Oh yes. We should probably get there" Josef said.

* * *

Jess looked at herself in the mirror. She thought her stomach looked a little big. Well she was pregnant after all. She stared at herself. She was so happy. It was going to be her, Josef and the baby, the life she always wanted. Just then Beth came in.

"Hey" Beth said.

"Hey, is Ann here yet" Jess asked.

"No and I haven't seen her or Mick or Coraline for that matter" Beth said. "I'm sure they'll be here soon".

"I hope" Just then Sam and Dean walked in.

"Sam. Dean." Jess cried and ran up and hugged each of them.

"Jess. Wow. You look amazing" Sam said.

"You know if you were human and not engaged. I would definitely make a move on you" Dean said. Jess laughed. Just then Evelyn walked in.

"Oh Jess. Good you're ready" she said. Dean looked at her funny.

"Have we met before" Dean asked.

"I'm sure we haven't. I make it a point not to associate with humans" Evelyn spat.

"Well I think we need to go find seats" Sam said. "Good luck".

"Evelyn what the hell was that. You have no right to insult my guests" Jess said.

"Aww you look so pretty. Too bad its not going to last long you bitch. I've waited so long for this. Ever since I took that little brat hostage, you have been nothing but trouble" Evelyn screamed.

"You had Sophie" Jess said shocked.

"Yes and now she's dead. If you would have left well enough alone and not come back into Josef's life, I might have been standing where you are" Evelyn screamed.

"What are you talking about" Jess said.

"Like you don't know. Every hundred years the gypsies chose a vampire to bear a child. I am going to be the one to bare the child" Evelyn yelled.

"But…" Jess started.

"No buts bitch. Josef loves me and not you. I knew I should have had you finished off the night you were turned".

"You tried kill me with a werewolf." Then it clicked. "Lola" Jess breathed.

"You catching on quick" Evelyn smirked.

"Why are you doing this" Jess asked.

"Because Josef loves me and not you. You're just some slut he's screwing for the hell of it. You want to know something? When we were together he hated you so much. I made him feel like something. You leave or I will kill your friends" Evelyn said.

Jess just stood there shaking. She felt like the life had just been sucked out of her.

"You know what. You can have him, but let me tell you this you will never have that child with him. For all you know the gypsies have already chosen who is going to have the child" Jess told her.

* * *

"Damn it" Dean yelled.

"What is it" Beth asked.

"I know where I've seen Evelyn before. Sam do you remember the vamp in Vegas".

"Oh my god" Sam said wide-eyed.

"What" Will asked.

"When Sam and I were working a job in Vegas, we ran into a couple of vamps killings. She was head of it" Dean said.

"Oh my god. Jess!" Will said.

We quickly ran into the room where Jess was getting dressed. However when we got there only Evelyn was in the room with Jess's wedding dress on.

"Now what the hell is this" Dean screamed.

"I'm getting ready for my wedding of course" Evelyn said innocently.

"Like hell you are" Sam said. Just then Josef walked in.


	12. Chapter 12

Well everyone I'm back with the anticipated sequel to True Blood

**Hey guys. Here is last chapter. I was making this one big chapter, but I decided to split it so here it is and enjoy. Look for the sequel soon.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to CBS. Jess, Sophie, Anamaria,and part of Evelyn belong to me. The other half of Evelyn belongs to Keli-sama. Supernatural is belongs to The CW.**

Chapter 12

"What's going on?" He looked around. "Where's Jess".

"Gone" Evelyn said simply. "She left this" She handed him a folded piece of paper.

He opened it.

_Dearest Josef,_

_I cannot go through with this marriage. I do not love you. Don't try and find me because you never will. I never want to see you again. You'll be happier with Evelyn. Goodbye forever._

_Jess_

Josef ripped the note to shreds and stormed out of the room.

"I hope you're happy" Will said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Evelyn said.

"Fine. Play that game with us. Whatever you're up to, we'll figure it out" Sam said.

"Then I have nothing to worry about then" Evelyn said.

"Go to hell" Dean said.

"Baby I'm already there" Evelyn smirked.

"Where's Mick, Anamaria, and Coraline" Beth asked.

"They're taking a little rest" Evelyn said.

"Let's get out of here" Will said.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Will, and Beth quickly got back to the house to find Mick, Coraline, and Anamaria icing their heads. I ran up to Beth.

"Where's Jess" I asked. Beth shook her head.

"She's gone" she said softly. I pulled her close.

"Where's Josef" Coraline asked.

"We don't know" Dean said.

"He's probably with the two-timing backstabbing bitch" Will slammed his fist on the table.

"We all were fooled" Anamaria said.

"What are we going to do" Sam asked.

"We need to find Sophie" Will said. Anamaria and I exchanged glances. "What. What don't I know".

"Sophie's dead sweetie" Anamaria said softly. "Evelyn told us she's dead".

"She's lying…she can't be" Will cried.

"I'm sorry kid" Dean said.

There was a loud bang in the hall. The door was slammed shut.

"That must be one of the guests" Anamaria said. She began to get up.

"I got it" Beth said. She walked out to the hall. Seconds later there was a scream. We all rushed out to see what had happened. There beside the door covered in blood was Sophie.

"Sophie" Will cried.

"Hurry get blood. God Sophie don't die on us" Anamaria cried.

We carried her up to her bedroom and gave her some blood. We didn't leave the room for hours.

"Who could have done this" Will asked.

"Evelyn no doubt" Coraline said.

"I swear I'm going to rip her to shreds" Will said.

"Relax Will. Right now we need to take care of Sophie" I said.

"Mick" a faint voice said. I turned around and Sophie was slowly opening her eyes.

"Sophie" Anamaria said happily.

"How you doing kid" Dean asked.

"To be honest I've be to hell and back" she said. Sophie looked around the room. "Where's Jess and Josef"?

"They're gone". I explained the whole story to her and she explained what Evelyn and Lance had done to her.

"We have to find her in the next eight months. Who knows what will happen to the baby" Sophie said.

"We'll find her. I promise" I told her.

* * *

8 Months Later:

Jess sat in her apartment in New York. She was due in a week. She knew what she was going to do once the baby was born. She was going to give it up for adoption. Countless times Mick and the others tried to find her but she slipped away just in time. Suddenly she felt a pain. She quickly went to the phone.

"911. I'm pregnant and going into labor" she said. She told them her address. Ten minutes later the ambulance was at her apartment. They took her into the delivery room. A doctor came in.

"Miss Laurence. I'm Doctor Maria" the women said. **(A/N. Hmm who could this be)**

"You are ready to deliver. Do you want us to call anyone?"

"No there's no one" Jess panted.

"Then we'll get started" Dr. Maria said. "Ok you need to push for me".

Jess screamed out in pain.

"I can see the top of its head. Keep pushing" Dr. Maria said. Jess pushed harder and suddenly heard the cry of a baby.

"It's a girl" Dr. Maria said. Jess smiled. A little girl.

"I'm giving her up for adoption doctor" Jess told her.

"Oh I see. Would you like to name her" the doctor asked.

"Madeline Marie. Could I have a few moments with her" Jess asked.

"Of course" the doctor said.

"Hey sweetie. You beautiful. I just want you to know that I'm giving you up because I have no other choice. If I keep you I'm putting you in danger, but I love you so much" Jess began to cry. She gave baby Madeline to one of the nurses.

"We'll make sure she has a good home" the nurse said. Jess nodded.

The nurse took Madeline to the nursery and gave her pink blanket.

"You'd make one hell of a doctor Ann" the nurse took off her mask to revel Sophie.

"Language and thank you" Dr. Maria took her mask off to revel Anamaria.

"She's beautiful. Just like Jess" Sophie said.

"Yes very. You're gonna live with us Maddie. With you're Aunt Sophie, Aunt Coraline, Uncle Mick and pretty soon you're Aunt Beth. You're Uncle Sam and Dean will pop in too" Anamaria exclaimed.

"And don't forget you're Aunt Anamaria" Sophie laughed. "We'll keep you safe. I promise"


	13. Author's Note

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to leave a little note. I know I said that the sequel to First Blood would be out by now, but to be honest I haven't even started writing it. I'm working on a new story and I'm still trying to come up with ideas for the new story. However, I will revel a few things: One the title is called Bloodlust, it will have all of the character who were in the original stories, it will deal more with Maddie thank with Josef and Jess, but they will be plenty of them in the story. Yes I will revel who saved Sophie and it is a shocker. Anyway, thanks for the patience, I'll get it up as soon as I can and ideas are welcomed as always. **


End file.
